Hacker Revenge Saga
What About What Happened During their trip to Mobius Mexico, Nicole & Sombra are having a nice time together, until they meet up with the Los Meutros who happen to recognise Sombra as their youngest member, when the Los Muetros jog Sombra's memory with newspaper articales , she now becomes more resentful & angry with Nicole for keeping her past a secret. Now knowing that Sombra is part of the Los Muetros in the past & now today, Nicole begins escaping when the Los Muetros call for Brute Seciruty, led by a hulking Los Muetros brute, Diego. But Nicole manages to escape into hiding in an classic apartment with a staircase that goes up to a balacony. After losing the Brute Security, Nicole quickly head out to the airport, deciding to fly back to get help, but was cut short when the planes acted out, before Nicole is teleported back into the Los Muetros hideout & was chained & trapped by Sombra's meddling. During that time, the unknown figure, known as Soldier 76 is seen watching about & is on the hunt for the Los Muetros, after seeing Nicole in danger by the gang. However Saria manage to get the coded message to the Protection Agency but was all corrupted with a virus. Fortunately for Sanford, Deimos, Mei & Zarya, they called Siri Reyes to help decode the advanced virus, knowing that they need to go to Mobius Mexico. Meanwhile, Sombra has Nicole trapped in her purple virtual reality, which has increased security that are so intense that the chains that binds Nicole has it's own controlled shock to keep her locked. Thou according to the other members of Los Muetros, the Protection Agency would be very quick to catch on from Saria's message, due to them having someone that can unhack a hacker with a hacking kit. The Los Muetros figures Sombra needs to copy of Nicole both digitally & physically to keep them occupied long enough so Sombra could keep the original Nicole trapped. Thou there's not a lot of known female lynxs around, but Sombra finds one from the continent of Mobius Asia within Mobius China, who can help, Conquering Storm the Lynx, a grand master ninja & a member of the Egg Boss, Conquering Storm answers the call, thou suspecions implied that it better not be trivial matters. Thou Sombra will repay Conquering Storm in debt to help out occupy the Protection Agency to get revenge & to keep their weapons & power locked out for good & even physical natural abilities if it comes to that. Conquering Storm, at first thinks about this, but getting into her disguise with Nicole's clothing, painting to her fur & even changing her cybernetic eyes to more Nicole's eyes, she accepts. But it won't be easy, as the Protection Agency make their arrival to begin the search, but got no signatures due to the Los Muetros hacking skills to camoflauge their signatures out of the trackers' sights. But EggPlankton, Penelope & Theodore, who are also on vacation in Mobius Mexico, arrived to help out boost the signals to get stronger signals, to make it stronger than Sombra's hacks. The Protection Agency were more than happy to bring more help, which is the better. All in the while, Soldier 76 continues on his own, taking out Los Muetros members Little by little, who are in complete shock & horror from Soldier 76's return, due to their past encounters, in order to get more information on the Los Muetros Base whereabouts. However, Soldier 76 was ambushed by the Los Muetros & the Ninja Clan after they spotted him from the street lights security cameras & learn more that he's all alone. Thou the enemies manage to take Soldier 76 down, but he manages to fight his way out to hide deeper into the shadows to avoid getting spotted, admitting that he missed Overwatch, thou it might be hard to bring it back, due to the downfall being caused by events as the Blackwatch incident in Rialto, Null Sector attack in Kings Row & the destruction of a Swiss Overwatch Base. Soldier 76 begins to rest to heal his wounds before he continues. Back in Sombra's Digital World, Nicole the Lynx begins thinking of a way out of these electric chains & finds out that it's powered by power units, so Nicole summons her digital self into the power units to initiate the hacking procedure, only to be met with Anti Virus Pop ups, thou Nicole continues with the hack to lower the security, with her digital self blasting the security down with her digital powers to continue the hack from the source, thou Sombra turns up the electric shocks, shocking Nicole even more, thou she tries dodging the most of the electricity the best she can when hacking into the power source to shut the power tubes down, thou have to fend off the Security Brutes created by Sombra, while making the digital floor fall under Nicole, who quickly creates a digital beam floor under her, while Nicole quickly shuts down the power tubes with the hack successful, escaping the chains & into hiding, thou she can't beat Sombra alone & sends a warning message to Hank J. Wimbleton quick before being captured again by the new Security Boss made by Sombra to stuff Nicole into the Safety Vault to trap her in here. Immediately after, in Mobius Central, Hank & Risky Boots meet up with Sally Acorn & Tracer, who were hanging out, having a nice conversation with each other, while Hank & Risky Boots gets a warning message from Nicole that Sombra regained her memory, thanks to the Los Muetros & now they are out for revenge & to take control. Seeing how Sombra would be more advanced with her hacking skills & her digital tricks & security the last time, Hank, Sally & Nicole faced Sombra, Hank decided that they needed a lot more back up than ever before, so Hank, Sally, Risky & Tracer contacts Dr. Akari, Mili & Pili who were just finished installing upgrades to Zeta to make her faster with a boost of increased speed. Dr. Akari, Zeta, Mili & Pili agrees to help the group & head out to meet them at the airport. Later, Hank contacts Amy, who declines the offer, due to her vacation time with Patricia in Earth Japan, but instead gives Hank a phone number to Alery the Cyborg Vixen's phone number & he thanked Amy for the number as he dials in to contact Alery, who was teaching her daughter Patricia Jr on high technology, since Patricia Jr has become even more smart in school with straight A's. Both Alery & Patricia Jr agree to help rescue Nicole from Sombra & head on over to the airport, while Alery continues to teach Patricia Jr on high technology's to become more smart than ever. With everyone assembled in Mobius Mexico, they begin searching for Sombra together, while they figure out from Soldier 76 who regrouped with them earlier, know that Los Muetros had kidnapped Sombra & Nicole before the heroes think that Nicole escaped, thou Conquering Storm, still disguised as Nicole, warns the Los Muetros gang that they are coming to find you & tells them to keep the hideout hidden from the heroes. The Nicole Clone, who has been created by Sombra & taken over security duty for a sleeping Sombra to regain her energy, decides to use digital power to good use for the gang by creating Techno Beasts out of machines to slowly bring them to life, in hopes of keeping the heroes occupied & subdued. Back with Sanford & the group, they were suddenly ambushed by everyday machines transforming into Techno Beasts by the Nicole Clone. They proceed to attack the best they can, while the Techno Beasts put up a tough fight, with the Soda Machine Techno Beast blasting soda cans at a fast rate, the Car Techno Beasts trying to smash at the team, who quickly dodges the best they can, while most of the group tries to openfire back with bullets & lasers, while Sally Acorn slashes & stabs at the Soda Machine Techno Beast. Patricia Jr. trying to haywire one of the Car Techno Beast to malfunction & break down, with her intelligence. Soldier 76 provide the team with a healing unit to heal up during battle. Dr. Akari blasts at the engine of the one Car Techno Beast causing it to burst into smoke, with Zarya blasting & smashing at the remaining Techno Beasts & finally with Sanford & Deimos using hook & chains to try & pull it down, while the last Car Techno Beast is struggling, due to it's damaged engine, Siri, Penelope, Pili, Mili & Alery uses their fans to blow the smoke back onto the Techno Beast to blind it, while the team, plus Nicole, still Conquering Storm in disguise, quickly pins the mechanical monstrousity down after Conquering Storm played it safe by knocking it down backwards, with Mei freezing the Techno Beast down in place. Zeta scans the Techno Beast to see that it has a digital ode in a some sort of pattern connecting to Nicole Clone, it is similar to the original Nicole, but her vitals are wrong. So Sanford's team decide to investigate on where the hideout is located, only to find Mei is missing among the battle, so the group stage a search party, while keeping the damaged Car Techno Beast in line with Zarya's big help to go look for her. It gives Nicole Clone back on the base, some thought that the kidnapping wasn't their doing, according to Conquering Storm, thinking someone else must've taken her, she continues thinking while working on the digital traps she will make, plus Conquering Storm's ninja clan is still on standby with the rest of the Los Muetros incase things went sour on her end. During this time, a search party had begun for the heroes trying to search for Mei, unaware of the traps been suddenly deployed & the ambush caused by the ninja clan, Conquering Storm was slowly getting pressured to fighting her own clan, in term Sally tries to get her to help the team, who are trying to fight them back, but Conquering Storm suddenly attacks the team as well with a kick to Sonc's face & powerful sleep powder smoke bombs to put the team to sleep, minus Zeta & Alery, who are robots & Zarya, who used the graviton shields to protect herself, while the Conquering Storm reveals herself with her cybernetic eyes & her signature conical straw hat, that she had played the team like a fiddle until recently. Conquering Storm tries to attack the team even more, but was suddenly captured & tied up by the same kidnappers that caught Mei earlier, which are large brute luchadors, that are actually the rival gang in Mobius Mexico, the Luchadors', KillBane's gang, led by a new leader, due to KillBane's disappearance. Now Conquering Storm is trapped in a room of the Luchadors' hideout with Mei, while Zeta, Alery & Zarya carry the rest of the sleeping teammates to safety away from the sleep powder to regroup. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Nicole the Lynx (Protagonist) *Soldier 76 *Sanford *Deimos *Mei *Zarya *Siri Reyes *Dr. EggPlankton *Penelope *Theodore the Mouse *Hank J. Wimbleton *Risky Boots *Sally Acorn *Tracer *Dr. Akari *Zeta the Echidna *Mili & Pili *Alery the Cyborg Vixen *Patricia Jr. *Saria the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Los Muetros **Sombra (Antagonist) **Stabby Steve **Diego (Brute) **Nicole Clone (Created by Sombra) *Los Muetros Males *Los Muetros Females *Los Muetros Brutes *Sombra's Security Boss *Techno Beasts *The Luchadors *Luchador Leader *??? Trivia *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga